


SeulWen_Confessions

by ty_x131



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:42:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26248897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ty_x131/pseuds/ty_x131
Relationships: Kang Seulgi/Son Seungwan | Wendy





	SeulWen_Confessions

＃

1.

难得放了长假，孙胜完起个大早窝在工作室里开那她买好久都没机会开箱的黑胶唱片，小心翼翼的把唱片放上唱片机将音量调至适度。孙胜完躺到放在一旁康瑟琪为了陪她一起熬夜作曲而买那标榜好躺又好睡的沙发上，清闲的读起她喜欢的外文小说。任意翱翔在这充满音乐的空间里无拘无束的享受，连吃早餐都抛之脑后。

2.

在睁开那因为熬夜导致睡眠不足而酸涩的双眼之前，康瑟琪先伸手往旁边摸去还以为会是那熟悉的体温却一阵空荡不死心的又上下挥动反而一团毛茸茸的感觉从指尖传来。想起几天前爸妈因为要出远门而拜托她们俩帮忙照顾家里的猫几天，孙胜完二话不说就同意了康瑟琪也很乐意但当小猫来的第一天开始孙胜完嘴里十句有九点五句都关注在猫身上，剩下的零点五句则是叫唤她时。

轻轻顺抚着猫毛，康瑟琪连眼睛都没有完全睁开语调飘忽地说着：「蝴蝶……胜完呢？」过了数秒才傻笑的张开眼看着那卷缩成一团依旧熟睡着的白色折耳猫。

动作缓慢的坐起身怕惊扰到那熟睡中的小天使，康瑟琪小幅度的伸了个懒腰把凌乱的长发用手顺几下后盘起坐在床边双脚寻找着室内拖鞋，下了床没有马上进到浴室梳洗反倒是走出房间去找一早就先抛弃自己的孙胜完。见客厅没踪影便往孙胜完的工作室走去，门还没打开就听见里头传出细小的音乐声小力推开后从缝隙看到孙胜完躺在沙发上嘴里跟着旋律哼唱专注在手里拿的书。

「胜完，为什么不叫醒我？」康瑟琪看到孙胜完明显震了下身子，手中的书以华丽姿态完美落地而后者一脸被逮到的样子干笑出声，「我看妳睡的很熟就没叫了……」

「妳有没有记得先吃早餐？」康瑟琪倚在门框挑眉问道，看着孙胜完心虚的不敢与自己对上眼身子朝向身旁的玩偶很快的摇摇头。

「待在这很久了吗？」

「呃……快三个小时？」瞄一眼挂在墙上的时钟康瑟琪点点头说：「那妳等等要陪我一起出门，三个小时。」

「蛤？」

「快准备出门，不然的话那台我就送给艺琳。」康瑟琪弯起嘴角皮笑肉不笑无所谓的用手指了指前方的黑胶唱片机，才刚说完就立即见效孙胜完很快的收拾接着越过自己身前跑出门，能够看到孙胜完窘迫的模样机会根本少之又少康瑟琪忍不住笑出声。

3.

站在厨房中岛前简单的制作三明治，才刚进房不到几分钟的孙胜完怀里抱着猫又出现在康瑟琪眼前皱着眉嘴唇噘在一起看起来委屈巴巴的，「瑟，我找不到我的手机……。」注意到孙胜完胸前大开的衣领内里还若隐若现她无奈的叹口气。

「……妳的衣服好歹也先穿好再找手机啊。」用手挥挥示意那位抱着猫的可人儿站至自己身旁，康瑟琪伸手把没扣好的衬衫整理了下之后一颗颗扣上。

只要关于康瑟琪的事孙胜完一直都做的谨慎小心，反倒是攸关她自己偶尔就会像现在这样不上心一改平时沉稳干练的形象。

孙胜完垂眼看向在胸前那指节分明好看的双手正细心的替她扣上每一颗扣子，浅笑着抬起下颚放上康瑟琪低下的头，任由发丝带有的阵阵芬芳包裹住她。

「我一直在想要是没有妳的话，我应该怎么办。」轻声低语着。

「妳可能会活不下去的。」康瑟琪毫无犹豫的立刻回答，头上的人迟疑了下接着回应：「为什么？」

「妳忘了我们在一起后有一段日子妳常把『妳是我的空气』这句话挂在嘴边吗？」扣好扣子康瑟琪摸摸在两人中间的小猫，感觉孙胜完站直身子拉开距离她跟着起身与她平视。

只见孙胜完欲言又止数秒才开口，「我有说过吗？」用那不知为何颤抖的声线小心翼翼地问道。

「妳忘了……？」垂下眼看回桌边的三明治用手若有似无的摩娑盘缘，康瑟琪故作难受的吸吸鼻子但嘴角微微扬起在心里默数孙胜完会在第几秒安抚自己。

蹲下身将猫咪放上地面，走到康瑟琪后头用两手抵在她两旁的中岛上把人固定在身前那人便顺势转过身面向她。

「妳不能是我的空气，我现在比较希望妳成为我的食物。」

孙胜完咬着下唇狡诘一笑往前更贴近康瑟琪将她的身子一把带至中岛上坐着，由下至上的望着那被吓一跳而晃动的瞳孔往那没画上口红依旧性感的唇舔了一下后吻上惹得周遭的氛围黏腻且炙热。

康瑟琪完全没料想到平时很少主动的保守小松鼠会用这种方式安抚，脑袋还备感冲击的同时感觉到孙胜完不安分的手从睡衣下摆探进，她碰触到的每一部分都让康瑟琪发麻每一股热流涌向全身。她此刻就好比在峡谷间走钢丝的人摇摇欲坠，呼吸渐渐急促放任发出的呻吟吞没在两人交缠着的唇齿间，在快被欲望占据思绪突然想起什么她连忙从孙胜完霸道的吻中抽离，喘着气感觉胸口一阵翻搅甚至微微疼痛对上那双满是渴望的美眸，用手指抚摸那人微肿半开的双唇。

「胜完吶……今天有更重要的事。」

根本无视康瑟琪的话孙胜完拉开抵在唇上的手倾身改往那让她垂涎欲滴许久泛红的脖子时而轻咬时而舔弄，「不能不出门吗？」低语着，康瑟琪忍住那不停燃烧的欲火狠下心抬手捏住孙胜完的耳朵，她下意识退开摀住耳朵一语不发愣愣地盯住自己。

「冰箱已经空了，不能不出门。」会饿肚子的啊，深吸几口气缓和凌乱的气息康瑟琪说道，看的出孙胜完此刻有多失望但她们不能为了一时欢快而忘记冰箱里只剩一罐矿泉水的事实，眼前的她虽扁着嘴还是乖乖点了头说：「那妳也快去换衣服。」

像个好不容易从凶猛野兽口中逃走的猎物跑的如飞一般笔直的往房间去，站在洗手台前用冷水不断泼在脸上等红晕消退，突然想起朴秀荣有次提到内向的人在床上容易跟野兽一样让人吃不消的观点不禁汗毛直竖，当然想过有天一定会被孙胜完吃干抹净而有过刚刚那样经历后，康瑟琪能肯定的是自己会彻底沦陷在这种平时看似温文爾雅的松鼠到床上却变成聪明狡詐狐狸的反转魅力里头。

沉住气康瑟琪刷完牙缓慢的出浴室换衣服，看了看镜中的自己确认一切完美无缺后才提起背包走出房间。孙胜完正躺在沙发上跟蝴蝶玩在一块嘴里发出逗动物的啧啧声还笑得很开心，彷佛方才甚么都没发生过的平静，让内心还有余韵的康瑟琪有种莫名一败的感觉。

注意到康瑟琪，孙胜完冲着她露出温和无害的笑容，「蝴蝶，我跟瑟要出门了喔。」

用额头蹭蹭猫的身子孙胜完宠溺的把蝴蝶放上地板站起身拍拍身上的猫毛后走至康瑟琪旁牵着她出门。

4.

勾上孙胜完推着推车的手并肩走在卖场里，康瑟琪认真的看着每一个经过的货架在脑里精打细算以后再把被选中的丢进推车里。

「我们等等去趟秀荣家送温居礼，妳觉得呢？」看到一包包的卫生纸康瑟琪突然想到前一阵子朴秀荣搬了新家，她们俩因为工作没能参加乔迁席虽然有另外送礼，但好歹是孙胜完的好朋友兼好同事没亲自送感觉也不太好。

「可以啊，送卫生纸？」

「秀荣会有甚么需要的吗？」

「幼犬玩的玩具她应该蛮需要的。」

「她养狗了？」

「养了一个多月每天都乐此不疲的跟我分享。」孙胜完表情困扰还打了个冷颤，耳边回荡着朴秀荣每每高音喊她家爱狗名字的声音。

康瑟琪被那表情逗得发笑从架上拿了两包卫生纸放进推车，两人慢悠悠的往宠物用品区前进。

琳琅满目的宠物用品排在眼前，孙胜完先行投降静静待在康瑟琪身边看着她专注的对比每一个玩具，她偶尔会抬起头问孙胜完意见但通常她的意见都要等一段时间，知道孙胜完是个选择性障碍有些严重的人康瑟琪也不急着得到答案。

「瑟，我去一下那里。」头才刚抬起孙胜完早不见人影，撇撇嘴不以为意的继续抉择手里的东西。

选了也将近十几分钟，康瑟琪把最后一个决定好的用品放好确认了下该买的东西都有好好出现在推车里之后，推着车去找孙胜完。原以为会在蔬果区却没看到那顶着金色光芒的小小身影，康瑟琪又绕了几圈四处观望。

「I got you！」远远的就看到康瑟琪脸上有些无措的张望，孙胜完的笑容如春日里的鲜花徐徐绽放。

「饲料家里不是还有吗？」一袋沉甸甸的饲料被放进推车里康瑟琪问道，出门前她喂蝴蝶的时候分明看到家里还剩下一大袋。

「家里的蝴蝶好像吃不惯，这几天吃都有剩下所以我昨天打给阿姨问了蝴蝶比较习惯吃的厂牌。」

「胜完，妳真的是对谁都很有爱。」康瑟琪瞪了眼孙胜完，明明之前打电话给妈妈都会感到紧张结巴还要自己在旁边当她的强心针，现在只因为猫对吃的不习惯都能不用她陪就可以亲自打去了。

自然康瑟琪实在是摆不了好脸色，感觉到的孙胜完立刻空出一只手搂住她眼里含笑故作轻松的挑挑眉。  
  
「为了猫吃醋会不会太可爱？」

康瑟琪比了个鬼脸代替回答，她多想不顾这是卖场大喊自己可是为了猫吃满三天醋都快酸到变成盐酸。

5.

下午去朴秀荣家送礼以后便留下一起吃晚餐，趁着孙胜完带着朴秀荣养的小太阳出门散步，康瑟琪委屈的向朴秀荣吐苦水说那位不在场的人因为家里的小猫来就变成另一个人似乎对自己没有那么关注，桌上的绿茶也是一杯接一杯的当烧酒喝。看着时钟凌晨两点二十分，康瑟琪很是后悔喝太多茶导致这时刻她没能阖眼作美梦到天明，终于受不了的翻过身看着眼前熟睡的人。

「胜完妳睡了吗？」

迷迷糊糊中孙胜完似乎听见有细小的声音在耳边响起，但因为起的早还出门遛狗的体力活早已累的眼皮睁都睁不开只是动动嘴巴随便应声，「没……睡……。」

「妳眼睛都没睁开还说没睡。」康瑟琪一个翻身翻上孙胜完身上满是不悦的说着，被突如其来的压在身上的重量惹的不得不睁开眼而印入眼帘的人正可怜兮兮地盯住自己。

「睡不着？」叹了口气孙胜完抬起手轻抚胸上那颗头温柔的问道。

「我好像喝太多茶了……。」

「早就提醒过妳了。」像猜到了什么孙胜完打了个呵欠后伸手往床头柜上翻找，注意到她的动作康瑟琪撑起身，「妳在找什么？」朝床头柜上看去上头有一迭影片。

「电影？」

「我带小太阳散步时顺路去租的，妳要看哪个？」坐起身孙胜完晃晃手里的影片等康瑟琪选好便走下床将光盘放进播放器。

「瑟，这部我以为妳不会想看才拿来凑优惠的……。」才刚进入剧情，孙胜完拥着康瑟琪的手不自觉收紧眼神里显的不安，心里十分后悔什么不挑偏偏挑了个自己连看都不想看的恐怖片

「妳很怕？」平时一直是作为保护方的孙胜完突然一副神色不安的样子让康瑟琪笑的眼都瞇成细缝，也难怪孙胜完从在一起后几乎不找她去看恐怖电影除非是她想要看。

「不是怕，只是没什么看所以不适应……。」死鸭子嘴硬，康瑟琪扯起一边嘴角眼里满是宠溺，感觉到孙胜完越发颤抖的手康瑟琪眼捷手快的在恐怖剧情要出现时坐直身体把人抱进怀里，一阵恐怖电影必备的老套音效让孙胜完吓的紧抱住康瑟琪。

「我们以后常常看恐怖电影好了。」康瑟琪忍不住笑出声拍拍怀中缩的跟虾子一样的孙胜完，终于等到整部片结束康瑟琪还是一点睡意都没有反到孙胜完苍白的脸说明着她已经精疲力竭。

「还是不想睡吗？」

「嗯。」

「那只能用别的方法了。」孙胜完离开康瑟琪的怀抱，又见早晨那咬着下唇狡诘的笑容挑起一边眉毛反客为主将康瑟琪压在身下，她才意会到事态不对孙胜完早抢先一步把主控权握在手里。

用唇撩拨康瑟琪身上每一条神经，她觉得空气越来越稀薄只能大口喘气身子也热的像团火烧在皮肤按耐不住的呻吟不停流泄出口，持续一段时间孙胜完的脸又出现在她眼前想抬起手摸摸那张脸却一点力气都没有，那双本是星空的眼底此时像颗黑洞迷离又危险深深吸引着她。

「我会很温柔的。」那是康瑟琪还存有丁点理性，孙胜完在她耳边的呢喃。

6.

隔天康瑟琪是被腰间不容忽视的酸疼感唤醒的想再睡回去还没办法，前一晚的欢愉顿时浮现脑中用手拍拍稍微发热的面颊，隔壁的肇事者毫无防备的熟睡让康瑟琪幼稚的想报仇用手轻轻把玩她露出的耳朵，说出去可能也没多少人会相信眼前这个总被说特别无害又弱不经风的人，其实也有如野兽般蛮横狂野的一面尤其占有的时候。


End file.
